The School Bullies
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Marge and her gang are the school bullies. A new student comes to school and changes her life.


** I'm using the names I read the books with. Marge is Courtney and Mitch is Tabitha. I'm using Mitch and Marge though.**

* * *

><p>She sighed. She watched her gang beat up their enemies. They weren't so hard to beat.<p>

"That's enough Mitch, Mack." She called, popping her gum in her mouth. They walked over to her. She looked toward the group on the ground and glared. "Get out of my territory." They ran out.

* * *

><p>She sighed as she left her house. She finished her breakfast. After walking about a mile, since she walked to school everyday, she met up with Mack and Mitch.<p>

"Did you hear Marge?" Mack started. She looked at him. "There's going to be a new student." He smirked. "We might want to show him around." Marge sighed.

"We'll see Mack. Depends." That's when they got to school. They kept walking. Everyone got out of the way other than two people. They hadn't noticed them walking toward them. When Marge ran into one, they both fell. The other one gasped. She looked up and glared. There sat a boy rubbing his head. He looked at her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He said. She was blushing now. He had a white hat on and some odd clothes that matched the girl he had been talking to. Her clothes were just a different color. Marge knew her. That was Sapphire. They were in the same grade.

"Ruby! Your first day and you already ran into someone!" She grabbed his arm and they ran into the school. Mack helped her up.

"So we've met him. What are we doing?" He asked.

"I don't know Mack. I'll know by the end of today." She answered.

* * *

><p>Marge ate lunch with Mitch and Mack. She was thinking, so she didn't hear anything the two said. They kept talking. When they said something about the new kid, Marge started to listen.<p>

"I think it would be a good idea to make sure he knows who we are." Mitch said.

"That would be a good idea." Mack agreed. That's when she saw them. It was Ruby, Sapphire, and their friends. Marge knew all of them in the ground. For a second, Ruby's eyes met her's and he gave her a smile. She blushed and sighed. Mack looked at her.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

* * *

><p>After school, Ruby told Sapphire he could walk home alone. So he went on his own. He sighed as he walked. Then he stopped when he heard a laugh coming from about five feet away from him. He turned to see Marge and her gang. He gave her a confused look.<p>

"There something you guys want?"

"Yeah. To teach you a lesson!" Mitch called. Marge sighed as the two walked toward Ruby. He stepped back. He wasn't into fights. Ruby was going to try to get out of it, but running wasn't part of what he would do. He felt a little scared. He stepped back until he couldn't anymore. He would just have to defend his self from here on. He got ready to fight.

Ruby fell to the ground and groaned.

"Who are you guys anyways?" He muttered. Mack laughed.

"We're The Three Fires." He answered. "We just wanted you to know not to bother us. This is what happens when someone runs into any of us." Ruby tried to stand, but Mitch pushed him back down, making him groan again. The two walked away, laughing. Marge looked back one more time, and then she joined the laughing boys.

* * *

><p>Ruby sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry alright?" He said. "I didn't know I was going to get attacked." _And by her as well._

"Well you should have gone home with Sapphire!" His mother yelled. He looked at the ground.

"I mean it mother." Ruby said. "I didn't want to. She needed a break from me. You might not see this, but we don't really get along." His mom was trying to make the bruises less noticeable. Ruby sighed. They didn't say anything to each other the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"You're already bruised up Ruby?" Green asked the next day. Ruby sighed and nodded.<p>

"Yeah. They got me on the way home yesterday." Green nodded.

"They do that to everyone. It's normal. They're the school bullies." Ruby sighed.

"I figured that out. The girl in the group didn't look like she would be a bully."

"Looks aren't everything." Green muttered. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah." They were outside at lunch break. Lunch could be eaten in many different places, but they wanted to each outside. After a while, their friends joined them and the group forgot about Ruby's bruises.

* * *

><p>After school he ran into Marge. She glared at him.<p>

"I need to talk to you Ruby." Ruby was scared for a second, but nodded in response.

"S-Sure." He answered. The two went down an alley to talk. "What is it that you want?" He asked.

"I'm not sorry for the attack." She muttered. Ruby looked at her.

"I wasn't thinking you would be sorry." He said.

"I want to know why you smiled at me yesterday." Marge said.

"You don't need to know." He answered as he walked away. She grabbed his shoulder and swung him into a wall. He gasped. He had gone into the wall a bit, not making a hole, but hurting the wall.

"Answer the question." He sighed.

"I thought you were a better person than a bully, Marge." He answered. "I didn't know that you were who you truly were." Ruby sighed. "I won't do it again if you wish." She glared at him.

"Who said I wanted that!" Marge yelled. "No one smiles at me because they are scared. From the first time someone meets me, they're scared! What makes you any different?" Ruby looked toward the ground.

"I'm not really different Marge, who said I was?" She let him go and he fell to his knees. She was the only thing that had been holding him up. He looked at her. "I'm sorry." He muttered, standing up. "I should leave now." She didn't stop him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ruby didn't come to school. He decided to stay home. He didn't want to see Marge again.<p>

Marge didn't want to see him as well, so she was glad he wasn't at school. She wanted to scare him away.

That afternoon she went straight home. She didn't know what she felt about his smile. He was the first to think she was something better than a bully. No one cared that much. Was she falling for him? She shook her head. She couldn't be! She was the bully, he was the new student. It wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to stay away because if he did, maybe he wouldn't get hurt anymore.

* * *

><p>Ruby spent his day worrying about Marge. He wanted to change her mind about being a bully, but his back told him to stay out of it. He felt close to having to go to a hospital. He couldn't move and wouldn't tell his mother why he was in pain. He didn't want to get Marge in trouble. He would keep that in his heart until it hurt him enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Marge looked at Mack.<p>

"I don't think we should." She said. They stood in front of Ruby's house. Mack laughed.

"Of course we should! He's getting in our way!" She looked at the house.

"That doesn't mean he should be killed." Mack looked at her.

"Do you like him Marge?" He said. Marge blushed.

"Don't say that!"

"Then you should be able to do it."

"He's new." The truth behind Mack's plan was to get Marge to his self. He did have a crush on her. She took over when the first leader died. That's when he fell for her and took out anyone who would try to take her from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? :3 Hope you do!<strong>

**I think Mack was pretty cool. I hope I don't kill Ruby. :3 Yeah. This is my first Marge X Ruby fan fiction, but it might turn into Sapphire X Ruby and Mack X Marge.**

**|MSCS| :3**


End file.
